


Brainiac Five gets kids

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [7]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Brainy has kids verse, Gen, Wholesome, brainy gets kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Brainiac Five is given three girls to watch over however how does he receive this news?
Series: 365 project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 1





	Brainiac Five gets kids

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was rushed ;*;

Brainiac Five gave Lyle a glare, he had up to his limit when it came to the Legion. He understood their concern with him being a Brainiac descendant and it didn’t help that Lyle had leaked him having a mental breakdown to other legion members to question his role on the team. The only people who advocated for him were the original founders which didn’t really mean anything when Cosmic Boy was always painted as someone who would rather brush stuff under the carpet rather than deal with them. “Now if you-” 

“Brainiac Five.” Tony said from the doorway. Brainiac Five look over before sighing and going over. “Hey” he said gently closing the door behind them. “If you want me to talk to him I-”  
“It is fine, I can handle him.” Brainiac Five sighed. “What’s up?” Jason walked over holding a jar of souls. “Remember how I said demons and mages can turn into souls if we are ever harmed?” Tony sighed. “Yeah?” 

“We found Fernando’s kids.” Brainiac’s eyes widened as he grabbed the jar from Jason. “Wildcard’s kids?” Tony nods. One soul pushes the jar lid up and wiggles out into his arm. He held it as it started to take shape. He watches as the soul ball turns into a tiny baby. The baby had an eye missing and her right arm and left leg missing. “They still have their previous wounds from when they were adults. I’m assuming since they were in their soul for so long then they were turned back into well.” Tony sighs as the other pops up. One had a rose in replacement for the eyes and spikes for legs while the other was covered in bones. “I’m assuming you know which is which.” Tony said as he wrapped Cadence who looked like she was going to cry. “Yeah, I-” 

“Brainiac Five are those babies? Please tell me you aren’t” 

“I can handle them, I know Irma please i-” 

“But what if you have another breakdown.” 

“Please it is only a 20% chance that I will actually have a mental breakdown and even if I did I know how to take care of them.” He sighed. Irma bites her lip before she nods “Alright I’ll tell the others.” She sighed as Brainiac five smiles. She heads back into the room before Brainiac looks at Tony. “Anything I need to know about them like diet or?” 

“Cadence is still sensitive when it comes to food so only feed her liquids, then when it comes to Red make sure that she eats chewy foods or hard ones because she is in the teething phase and for Miley needs high iron because of her blood magic. Other than that you’ll be fine.” Brainiac Five nods as he hands him back the jar and takes all the babies in his arms, growing an extra pair to hold Cadence. “I’ll take great care of them I promise.” Tony nods as he opens a portal “I am sure you will thank you Brainy.” Brainiac Five nods as he waves by seeing Jason and Tony go. He let out a deep sigh and went back into the meeting room holding the kids. He ignored the looks from the other legion members and went back to giving the presentation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
